kamenriderkivafandomcom-20200214-history
Nocturne: The Lovely Messiah
is the twentieth episode of Kamen Rider Kiva. Synopsis to be adde Plot In 1986, Otoya catches up to Yuri as she lies about bringing herself to use the Ixa System when she encountered the Rook earlier. However, when Otoya tries to find her at another wedding to assist her, he encounters a beautiful woman in black, Maya, before the Rook arrives to devour the bride, knocking Otoya out. Before the Rook could kill the bride, he is stopped by Maya, whom he knew as the Queen of the Checkmate Four. After telling the Rook to leave, Maya kills the bride herself after revealing her to be a Fangire who betrayed their kind by falling in love with a human. While this all had happened, Yuri only watched before running off in fear. Otoya found her and gave her a shoulder to cry on, much to Jiro's dismay. Meanwhile, Maya can be seen walking under a red moon, with a Kivat flying around her. In 2008, the Ladybug Fangire manages to escape the Otoya-possessed Wataru, taking both Keisuke and Kengo with him as his hostages to force Megumi to fight him as her leg was injured from the fight. "Otoya" arrives to teach Megumi how to overcome her anxiety, with Megumi refusing to listen to him. She was also confused of his knowledge of her mother's name and annoyed with Wataru's constant harassment. When he threatens to toss the Ixa Knuckle into a fire, and ultimately the Ixa system with it, Megumi manages to overcome her injuries before the device is incinerated. "Otoya" follows Megumi to where Keisuke and Kengo are being held, with Megumi holding her own against the Ladybug Fangire before releasing the hostages. Keisuke becomes Ixa as he and Megumi double-team the Ladybug Fangire. Wataru walks off and returns to normal. Once Ixa kills the Ladybug Fangire, his soul expands and transforms itself into a Sabbat. Upon witnessing the Sabbat, Wataru transforms into Kiva to summon Castle Doran as Ixa calls the Powerd Ixer, who promptly arrives. After a short wait, the dragon eventually emerges from beneath the ground and picks up Powerd Ixer to Ixa's shock as the Riders combine their attacks to shatter the Sabbat. Afterwards, as Wataru recuperates at home with no memory of his possession, he wonders who was making a violin in his workshop, amazed at the framework he did under Otoya's influence. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast *Doctor: *Bride: * : Form Changes Kiva: 'Kiva Form '''Ixa: '''Save Mode, Burst Mode Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside '' episode 17, . *'''Viewership: 5.8% *A nocturne (from the French which meant nocturnal, from Latin nocturnus) is usually a musical composition that is inspired by, or evocative of, the night. Historically, nocturne is a very old term applied to night Offices and, since the Middle Ages, to divisions in the canonical hour of Matins. *This is the first time Kiva & Ixa perform the Rider Kick together against a Fangire. DVD releases Kamen Rider Kiva Volume 5 features episodes 17-20: Lesson: My Way, Quartet: Listen to Your Heart's Voice, Fusion: Aura Storm and Nocturne: The Lovely Messiah. Blu-ray Box 2 comes with 16 episodes. External links *TV Asahi's official summary for ｢夜想曲・愛の救世主｣ *Toei TV's official episode guide for ｢夜想曲・愛の救世主｣ Category:Episodes